7 / 22 / 2008 Alyxis vs. Rose
Introduction Characters: Alyxis and Rose Location: Tavern of the Cruor Feud Plot summary: The previous night, Alyxis offered herself to Rose's son, Nathaniel. This is the following evening when Rose finds out. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) '' Aly grinned up into the clouds as she sat herself outside the tavern. Holding no repercussions or feelings of guilt from the other night, she was light. Around her, the wind blew steadily, occasionally rising a cloud of dust, or sending the snow laden tree branches dancing in the chilly air. Occasional snowflakes fell from the sky, catching one's nose unaware, dampening the ground slowly. But she didn't care. Her cheeks reflected pink- almost full of life. The tavern itself was partially icy- the windows blanketed with a layer of frost, and the wooden railings reflecting their icy sheen.'' ---- '' The door to the Tavern exploded outwards, nearly ripped from its hinges as Rose kicked it open. She had been in a very good mood earlier but not now. After leaving Alyssandro, her son Nathaniel had caught her on the stairs. He had, rather embarrassedly told her about the previous night when a vampire had offered herself to him, rather openly. Rose had seen red at his description of the woman and had knew instantly who it had been. Following Alyxis' scent outside had been easy, her fury whitehot. '' ---- As the wind blew a chilly breeze across the open plain, '''Aly' came upright, resting an arm on her knee, watching the woman with steady eyes. She knew what was coming her way, and felt a flicker of excitement shoot through her veins, almost like a drug- inebriating. Pushing herself to her feet, she brushed the snowflakes off her coat and shook them out of her dampening hair with a smile. "Hallo Rose" she commented aloofly.'' ---- '' Rose glared at Alyxis, her slit pupils almost narrow enough to be needle thin. She and the vampyre had come to an uneasy truce after the war had ended but no one touched her children. No one. The light wind blew Rose's crimson hair against her neck as she stormed down the porch steps, her fists vibrating with the need to hurt someone. Namely the woman in front of her, "How DARE you touch my son!" She said lowly, her tone full of acidic anger and the edge of a growl. '' ---- '' Alyxis laughs lowly, mockingly, almost a growl. Running a hand through her raven colored locks, she smiled again as they caught on the wind and blew backwards. "Rose, dear," she began, thoroughly amused, "He's a man. He's all man." She purred. She grinned a moment, showing fang, and began again, "Now.. I wonder. Did he tell you perhaps? Apparently the man isn't so much a man as one might think. More like a little boy run off to his mother." Her tone was open and mocking, downright amused also.'' ---- '' Rose's jaw twitched from where she was grinding her teeth at Alyxis' words. She would soon have to accept that both Eve and Nathaniel would soon come off age when they would want to venture out on their own, leave the Tavern altogether. But that time hadn't arrived just yet. Rose uncurled her fists before her claws cut into her own palms. "My Nathaniel is such a gentleman he would never harm a woman, of any species. I, however do not have any second thoughts about beating you bloody in the snow."'' ---- '' Laughter erupts from her throat, low and musical. "I know you wouldn't have any qualms about that dear. You've done it once, I know you'd do it again." She winked before answering. "By the way, your son appears to be very well formed." She stressed the word 'well' wantonly, giggling afterward. Stretching her arms above her head, she stretched her body lithely, settling back with a purr.'' ---- '' Rose growled, the sound low, dangerous and vibrating. She knew that nothing had really happened between the two, she knew her son. She also knew that Alyxis was just baiting her for the fight, maybe the vampyre really did have a death wish. Her boots crunched through the snow as she approached, silver claws flickering in the moonlight, "Let's see how you fair in round two."'' ---- '' Alyxis settles back into a fighters crouch, her fingers slipping a dagger from its sheath silently. Her face breaks into a cold lethal grin, her fangs shining bright against her pale face. In the dark, her eyes glittered iridescently, sapphire and violet in the dark. "Round two. How long as it been since our blades crossed?" She hissed quietly. "I wonder, I wonder. Oh little cat. It has been too long indeed." She laughed quietly, rocking back on her heels.'' ---- '' Rose darted forward when she was within reach, her right hand whistling through the cold air towards Alyxis' face. She could have gone for the vampyre's throat but this fight wasn't about the fatal blow. Her left arm was tensed against her body ready to block the next coming attack if necessary. "It's been too long, leech." She hissed.'' ---- '' Alyxis grabs Rose's wrist in a steel vise grip. Smiling coldly, she squeezed it, twisting it around to the side. Kicking a booted foot in a sweep, she locked her grip, keeping Rose held with the one hand, while her other continued to play with her dagger. "It has kitten. You're getting old." She mused dryly.'' ---- '' Rose's free hand shot out and closed around Alyxis ankle, halting her kick before it contacted too hard with her abdomen. She stepped forward, unbalancing the vampyre, she would either have to let go or fall. Rose grinned, her own canines thin and elongated, "Maybe old but never helpless." She replied, ready to shove Alyxis backwards.'' ---- '' Alyxis squeezes Rose's wristbones unmercifully tightening her grip slowly- grinning like there was nothing out of place. Planting herself solidly on the ground, she shoved some power through her arms, twisting as she did, twisting Rose's arm unnaturally. "Always old. Always helpless." Slamming her face down, she grinned as her forehead slammed into something hard, un-giving.'' ---- '' Rose gasped as the bones in her wrist ground together painfully. So maybe she wasn't going to let go after all. She felt Alyxis shift her weight and managed to inch to the side so that the vampyre's headbutt caught her shoulder. It made her arm go numb but she was sure it wouldn't be comfortable for the other woman either. She forced herself forward, pushing Alyxis back into the snow, her captive arm straining as she over balanced them both.'' ---- '' Alyxis sinks her boot into Rose's abdomen, and pushes, sending the woman over her head, still holding her arm captive. Giving a hard yank, she smiled as she felt bones move and pop graphically, relishing the morbid sound. She let go after the bones moved and popped, sending the cat-woman flying away from her, putting some distance between the two. She tucked her dagger back into its sheath, very confident in her strength.'' ---- '' Rose screamed through her clenched teeth as her shoulder dislocated, her back hitting the snowy ground hard. Gods dammit that hurt. Gulping down air she rolled onto her side, getting to her knees holding her damaged arm close to her body, "You're going to pay for that." She snarled, getting stiffly to her feet.'' ---- '' Alyxis laughs lowly, settling back down with a smile, "Oh my. I'm quaking in my boots kitten." She giggled. "That hurt a mite?" The snow fell around them, dampening Aly's hair further, the ends dripping into her coat, while the chilly wind danced around them with practiced ease. Aly smirked confidently, her stance that of a predators, deadly, lethal, and silken.'' ---- '' Rose hissed as she tucked her arm across her stomach. She wouldn't be able to pop the joint back into place by herself so she had to deal with her injury here and now. She stumbled through the snow, the pain throbbing through her entire body. She glowered at Alyxis, "Not as much as this will." She growled, using her agility to duck forward, her claws on her uninjured arm slicing through the air in a low blow, digging through the vampyre's thigh, the curved edges slicing through muscle. She pulled back instantly, reversing her weight so she could slam her boot down on the fresh wound.'' ---- '' Aly hisses as she feels claws rake through the flesh of her arm, and turns her body quickly to avoid a good booting. Kicking out her own booted feet with iron strength, she aims up at the woman's chest, catching her wounded arm along the way. Then pulling back, she takes a fraction of a second to redistribute her strength, the smile never leaving her face. "Well done kitten," she mutters sardonically, "Finally got your little claws out." She settled back, ignoring the slight pain in her leg, concentrating more on battle.'' ---- '' Rose staggered back as Alyxis' kick caught the fore of her injured arm. She clamped her jaw to keep from crying out as the force pulled on damaged muscles. She smiled, tightlipped as the scent of the vampyre's blood filled the air. She flicked the thick red liquid off her claws, "Was only payback, alls fair in war dear."'' ---- '' Aly nodded, a deadly smile pulling at her lips. "I can feel it you know. I know that hurt." She hummed as snow fell around her, paused a moment, then threw herself into lightning fast motion, crying her battle cry at the woman.'' ---- '' Rose waited until Alyxis was within striking distance. She turned so her injured arm was out of reach, pulling the ice dagger from its sheath on her thigh. She slashed outwards, feeling the blade glance off something soft, the tip dragging. She knew she would have to dip out of the fight soon or the damage to her shoulder would be excruciating.'' ---- '' Alyxis threw her fist out, catching the woman smartly in the cheekbones, as her dagger tip traced and dug a nice trail up and over her shoulder. Swallowing a snarl, she dropped to her knees, her hands whipping out a dagger as her foot swept around- sending Rose tumbling. Pushing herself up, she used her feet to propel her away, putting some distance between Aly and Rose. '' ---- '' Rose managed to hit the ground again with her undamaged shoulder, the ice dagger still clenched in her hand. She cursed as she lay in the snow, her cheek throbbing in time with her arm. "You have the chance to kill me yet you back off?" She asked, her voice a little strained from the pain.'' ---- '' Alyxis shakes her head slowly. "Blood is one thing, kitten. Death is another." Advancing a few feet towards Rose, she stopped, and shook her head again, "What wrong have you done me, that my met out punishment should be death?" She questioned curiously. "I surely know of no such wrong."'' ---- '' Rose lay in the snow, clutching her useless arm to her. Her teeth had started to chatter both from the cold and the pain. "Mercy only provides a slower death when your enemy kills you in your sleep." She knew she shouldn't be talking herself into a hole but she didn't really care. She'd spilt the vampyre's blood and that's all she had come to do, now she just wanted to go lick her wounds in the comfort of Alyssandro's arms. She glanced up, "Are you going to, or can I go?"'' ---- '' Alyxis reaches in her belt and drops a single herb on the ground a few feet short of the woman. With a slight nod, she turned, meandering down the path into a nearby bracket of thorns. She didn't seem to feel them though and was soon lost to the visible eye. When she knew she couldn't be seen anymore, Aly broke into a spirited run, ducking under whipping tree branches, and leaves, leaving behind the small plain, and tavern. She knew not where she was running to, nor what from, but she knew she had to run- or so the voice within begged. Her feet soon hit snow, and her pace slowed drastically until she came to a stop, looking about for a seeming sense of shelter, or hole to tuck away in. Finding a nearby cave, she sighed, settling down on her haunches, peeling aside clothing to investigate her wounds with a careful eye. Noting the two, she reached into her pouch, and pulled out a small jar of balm. Using two fingers, she carefully rubbed the balm in with a wince, feeling the sting start to dissipate somewhat. Her blood still sang in her veins, exhilarated, and it was some time before she could calm enough to hear the wind whistle outside, and watch the snows fall serenely without feeling a sense of jitters.'' ---- '' Rose blinked as Alyxis vanished into the forest without so much as a word. She lay there for a moment, staring up into the night sky, watching the stars twinkle down at her. Finally she shifted, rolling over on her good side so she could get her feet under her and get up. She skidded a bit in the snow as she trudged back towards the welcoming lights of the Tavern. She wasn't looking forward to having the joint popped back into place but the longer she left it the worse it would be. Giving one last fleeting glance into the dark trees she let the door close behind her. ''